Coffee
by HeathenVampires
Summary: "I don't drink coffee, but I kept coming back to see if you were interested." Hiccup was definitely dreaming. Hiccup/Male!Astrid Hiccstrid slash (Genderbend fic I guess?).


**Here we have an interesting prompt (to me, anyway.) I forget where it came from, but it was on a list. I have a lot of lists. Seriously, an outrageous amount of lists.  
**

 ** _All_** **male Hiccstrid. Boystrid is named Ashton.**

 **(no, it's nothing to do with Identity. That was hetero, this is very very homo.)**

 **So, let's see how this turns out.**

-HTTYD-

He was definitely going to notice Hiccup staring. Even distracted, Hiccup knew he was probably being too obvious.

But _gods_ that blond guy was hot. Hiccup hadn't been able to stop looking since he first walked in. If he'd been working behind the counter, Hiccup would probably have forgotten his order. The order he made four times a week on his way to college. The order he knew by heart. Yep, the blond guy would have wiped that all away.

Dressed casually in a red vest and blue cargo shorts, he had his hair tied back in a loose, low bun, yet more of that lovely shade of blond swept across his face. Even from several feet away, Hiccup could see the bright blue eyes shining under the not-usually-so-flattering lighting of the coffee shop they were in. There was a faded white scar on his bicep, a reddish one across his forearm. Both parts of which he was rather nicely muscled on.

Oh gods, he was looking over. Hiccup immediately hid himself behind his reusable cup, cheeks burning. When the ground didn't immediately open up and swallow him whole, Hiccup glanced up again. He caught a hint of a smirk on the other mans face before he turned and left with a fruit cooler in hand. Hiccup left it a safe amount of time, almost making himself late for college in the process, before he left, so the hot guy wouldn't see him. Hiccup continued on to college, ignoring the playful ribbing from his friends when asked how his morning was, as Hiccup blushed for no damn good reason.

"Did you have a mid-morning quickie or something?"

Heather asked, leaning against the side of the college to eat her lunch.

"No! I just" he was going to sound ridiculous "I saw a hot guy ok?"

He was 'out' as it were; Hiccup didn't care what other people thought of his sexuality, but knew he was lucky to have accepting friends and family.

"Wow. And you're still blushing? You adorable dork you. He must have been something."

Hiccup contemplated drawing him to show Heather, but it felt creepy to do that of someone he'd simply stared at like a goldfish for five solid minutes across a cafe. So his sketchbook stayed put away as they lamented the shared annoyance of boys and dating. Although Heather did fairly well in that department. Much better than Hiccup, who only had what could best be described as an 'awkward' charm.

Emphasis on the _awkward._

So when Hiccup saw the cute guy again the next day? He didn't talk to him or even look properly. Just glanced surreptitiously over his laptop, absolutely totally doing college work and not just using it to hide and steal peeks at the cute blond. Today was black shorts and a green vest top, and there was a bruise on his muscular calf. Hiccup wondered how he got it.

"Did you see him again?"

Heather quizzed as she dropped into her seat next to him that day at lunch.

"Yeah. I didn't stare like a stunned fish this time though. Which is good."

"You should talk to him!"

"Ha! And say what? Sorry for ogling you?"

Heather rolled her eyes, cuffed him playfully.

"I was thinking more of _hello._ "

"That's far too sensible and he is far too cute. I think I'd forget what I was trying to say and start babbling about dragons."

Eyeing him up and down, Heather chuckled fondly. His dragon fixation wasn't exactly unknown, what with the dragon on his backpack. On his t-shirt. In his sketchbook. On his bedroom walls...

Ok, maybe Hiccup liked dragons a little too much, but he wasn't ashamed. Dragons were cool.

"I'm coming with you on Friday, I want to see this super hot guy."

Hiccup glared.

"If you say something to embarrass me I am going to kill you."

"Love you too!"

Before Hiccup could quip back, he was physically lifted from his seat in a bear hug. He didn't need to look to know.

"Hey Eret."

"Hey Hiccup!"

Finally placed back on his feet, Hiccup turned to actually greet his friend. Eret, while straight himself, flirted and was a tactile, cheeky sort with anybody who would let him. And he had a _huge_ crush on Heather, and she had a _huge_ crush on Eret. But they were both living firmly in denial.

"Heather! Looking fine today. As are you H."

Hiccup rolled his eyes inwardly, knowing it was Eret adding to cover up that he liked Heather. Which meant Heather wouldn't go after him because she was worried he wasn't actually in to her, that he was just acting toward her the way he did everyone. How anyone missed the gooey eyes Eret gave Heather was beyond Hiccup.

"Thanks Eret. We're just mocking Hiccup about this cute guy at his coffee place."

"Oh, I'm in."

"I hate you both."

Hiccup deadpanned, cramming fruit in his mouth while Heather and Eret jokingly mocked him. Then they both hugged him, giggling and generally annoying him the way good friends tended to do.

"Come along slackers, class awaits!"

Throwing his apple core in the bin, Hiccup got up to follow Eret and Heather to class, wondering if he just shouted "KISS!" at them it would actually snap them out of the ridiculous denial they were in.

As promised - or threatened, really - Heather appeared in time to join Hiccup for his daily caffeine fix before college that Friday, perching next to him with something sugary that smelled sickly-sweet and looked like a unicorn vomited it up. Taking a mouthful of coffee, Hiccup slumped back in his seat.

"He might not even turn up."

"Well, until I finish this we're staying. Just in case it kills me."

Sighing dramatically - Heather gave him a sideways glare and slurped her unicorn vomit - Hiccup settled in for the duration. About to give up and tell Heather he was leaving without her if she wasn't done, Hiccup glanced toward the door and saw him again.

"That's him. Please don't embarrass me."

"I would never... ok I totally would. But I won't right this minute."

Eyeing Heather shrewdly, she was at least a little more discreet about checking out hot blond guy - dark blue jeans and a t-shirt in a lovely shade of turquoise - than Hiccup had been the first time he saw him.

"He's cute, but not brain-mush cute."

"You have no room to talk. He's clearly not your type."

Heather frowned.

"And what exactly do you mean by that Haddock?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all... can we go now?"

He was keen to ensure she had no time to make a fool out of him by approaching hot guy. Which he absolutely expected Heather to do if given half the chance.

"Fine. This is making me feel mildly sick anyway."

They got up to go, and Hiccup couldn't help stealing a closer look. He saw freckles littered across hot guys cheeks, and that same maddening small smirk over his mouth when he spotted Hiccup looking. Damnit. Still, they got away without Heather deciding to try and match-make while Hiccup cringed nearby.

The weekend didn't bring him to the coffee shop - Hiccup avoided caffeine on the weekends, so he'd not get hooked but sometimes he needed the extra energy to deal with Heather. Instead he spent it drawing, working at his uncles garage and visiting his parents - or rather, their dogs if he was really honest. He loved rolling around with all the furry creatures.

The next week saw his usual routine, and Hiccup would be lying if he said he wasn't a little disappointed that cute guy wasn't there. Even if it was just a passing fantasy that they would ever exist in each others worlds beyond briefest of glances and Hiccup's longing daydreams. Chewing anxiously on his pencil as he doodled absently, Hiccup glanced at his watch, sighed and got up. He was holding out for absolutely nothing anyway, and if he continued holding out for absolutely nothing, he was going to be late for college. Packing up his bag, Hiccup drained the last of his now-cold-coffee, shouldered his things, placed his empty cup in its little baggy and began to head off toward college.

"I don't drink coffee."

A sudden voice nearly frightened the life out of him, left Hiccup with a racing heartbeat and slightly shorter breathing rate for more reasons than one. Come on; even his _voice_ was beautiful?

"Uh... ok?"

His brain was jelly. Hiccup wanted to pinch himself, but couldn't seem to remember how movement worked.

"I don't drink coffee, but I kept coming in anyway. Cus I was trying to work out if you were interested."

This close, he could see more of hot guys freckles, could get utterly lost in those big, _bright_ blue eyes. He could count the stray hairs sweeping over his face. Hel, Hiccup could see the stretch in well-worn fabric over broadly muscled shoulders.

"I-interested?"

Hot guy leant against the nearby wall, glancing around to check nobody was in ear-wigging range. Heart pounding in his chest, Hiccup was definitely certain he was dreaming when the next words came out of hot guys mouth.

"In me. I thought you were, but I didn't want to scare you off. Then I figured waiting wasn't helping. So... hi. I'm Ashton, you can call me Ash, and I think you're cute."

-HTTYD-

 **Short, probably 'unfinished' if we're being honest, but before I went ahead and rounded everything off I thought I'd do a dip test and gauge interest in a gay Hiccstrid.**


End file.
